Finally
by Plien
Summary: Series of drabbles on Lily and James' budding relationship during 7th year. Ch. 6: Lily takes the time to contemplate on how their unlikely relationship came to be.
1. Promises

A new story! Was reading, and got inspired. Hope you like it!

* * *

"I bloody hate you," she mumbled, peering into the murky depths of the lake. He only laughed.

"It wasn't me who said it, Lils. For once, it's entirely your fault," he countered. He, too, was peering into the lake, occasionally stealing a glance at the girl beside him.

She glanced back, her green eyes giving him a glare that would have sent a lesser man running.

He only snorted and turned his attention back to the water. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed as he spied movement in the water, not too far from the surface.

"Looks like he's here, Lily. A very punctual gentleman," He teased. She only sent him another glare, then watched as the giant squid surfaced, his massive tentacles spreading out to keep him afloat.

"...ugh," was all she could manage. "You know, I could also _not_ go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow. That would solve a lot of problems – most importantly, this one."

He only gave her a blank stare. She heaved a sigh and sat down, a few feet from the nearest tentacle.

"Fine, _fine_. But what the hell am I supposed to _do_?" she complained, staring in horrid fascination at the quid-appendage writhing in the water. He grinned when she wiggled away from the lake as the slimy mass neared the shore.

"I dunno," he replied. "But I'm sure you'll think of something." He stayed a few moments more, then decided it was time to leave the two alone.

"So I'll pick you up this evening, yeah? Towards seven-ish," he asked her, backing away as she turned to glare at him once more. "Just let me know if you two need more time!" he called, turning and sprinting towards the castle, laughing at the curses that followed him.

…

He was still grinning when he climbed through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room and walked over to where Sirius was sitting near the fire. Sirius looked up as he sat down, then glanced behind him at the portrait hole.

"She out there, then?" he asked, one eyebrow raised as a smile crept onto his face.

"Yep," James replied cheerfully. "Chatting up the squid. I'm sure he doesn't mind, though I don't think Lil is too happy 'bout it."

"You're a cruel man, Potter," Sirius said, shaking his head and grinning like a fool. "It must be below zero out there."

"She'll be fine. Besides," James added, a sly glint lighting up his eyes, "_she_ was the one who vowed she'd go on a date with the giant squid before she ever went out with me."

* * *

Ah, Prongs. If you liked it, press the pretty review button. If you didn't...press it anyway :p You can tell me how to improve.


	2. Retaliation

Decided to carry on with the drabbles. They make me laugh :) Here's the next one; enjoy!

* * *

"C'mon Lily! It was funny! Years from now, we'll look back on this day and roar with laughter!" he shouted, running after her.

She just ignored him, lengthening her stride to speed up. Damn the guy was fast!

"Lils!" he wheedled, slightly out of breath. "Lilykins! Please!"

Something snapping inside her, she stopped abruptly and swiveled around to meet Potter face to face. James took a small step back at the anger blazing in her eyes.

"Uh-" he began, only to be cut off by an angry tirade.

"It _touched_ me, Potter!" she screeched, starling a few near-by students. They stared, wide-eyed, as the furious redhead made the black-haired Gryffindor all but cower. It had been a while since the last shouting match.

"_Touched_ me!" she repeated as he opened his mouth once more. "It took that slimy…tentacle…_thing_ out of the water – water which, by the way, was below zero, possible or not – and touched me with it! On the CHEEK! And those rings on the tentacle? They're not just there for calamari! They latch on to you and _suck_!" she continued, screaming and pointing to a red circle adorning her left check – a starling contrast against her pale skin.

He stared at it for a second, then pressed his lips together tightly in an attempt to stop his laughter from escaping – and sentencing him to death. Alas, to no avail. A small snort made it past his lips before they were fully sealed.

Her green eyes narrowed dangerously at the sound. He gulped.

"You think that's funny?" she asked softly, managing to, somehow, sound even angrier – and far more deadly.

"Uhm, no, Lil, of course not," he started, but was once again cut off by the demon of fury in front of him.

"Well, then, let's see how _you_ like it," she bit out in the same soft voice before turning on her heel and continuing towards the castle. James was left standing, watching as a group of student scattered before the awesome column of rage that was Lily.

_Crap_, he thought.

…

The next morning, the relative peace of the Gryffindor tower was shattered by an ear-piercing screech of terror. Half the students rushed out of their dormitory to see which troll, werewolf or blast-ended screwt it was that had made its way into the tower. The other half took refuge under pillows, blankets or beds.

"…the hell," a tall, handsome, black-haired boy managed as he clutched his bedpost for support. He had never been out of bed this fast, and resolved never to do so again.

Another boy, this one sandy-haired and rather tired-looking, looked from the black-haired one to the bed next to him. His eyes widened as they were met with the sight of a mass of writhing, slimy creatures instead of James Potter. He glanced over to Peter, who sat transfixed by the sight, then to Sirius. They shared a long look, then both turned back to James' bed.

"I knew he shouldn't have made Lily sit out there with the giant squid," Sirius muttered, shaking his head. He seemed to be doing that more often, of late.

As he pondered whether to help his friend – getting slimy and possibly beset on by miniature squids in the process – or not, Sirius swore he heard evil laughter of the feminine variety floating through the dormitory.

* * *

Poor James... Leave a review to cheer him up ;)


	3. Midnight

A new chapter! This one has more romantic fluff, less humor. Enjoy!

* * *

Quietly, James made his way down the stairs of his dormitory. Ever since the Squid Incident – it deserved to be capitalized – he had been having trouble getting to sleep, and had been sneaking off to the kitchens nearly every night for some midnight snack or hot chocolate. Tonight, however, he discovered he was not the only one awake. Upon entering the Gryffindor common room, he noticed a small figure staring dreamily into the fire, surrounded by piles of open books and papers.

"Lily?" he whispered, his voice carrying across the empty room.

The girl in question continued staring into the fire – almost trance-like. Stuffing his invisibility cloak in the closest hideaway, James made his way to the red-haired girl.

"Lily?" he tried again, a little louder this time. It worked; Lily jumped up, nearly choking on the pencil she had absently been chewing on.

Alarmed, James thumped her on the back while Lily coughed until tears flowed down her face.

"James?" she managed after a few moments, wiping at the tears on her cheeks. "What are you doing here? It's past midnight. I think," she added, glancing around for the time.

"Couldn't sleep, and decided I wanted some food," he replied. He helped her wipe away the rest of the tears, putting on an innocent face when she narrowed her eyes. He slid his eyes from her to the small library surrounding her. "Studying?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Some people do," she answered, barely stifling a yawn.

"Most people, however, choose to do so at a more reasonable time. And not on a Friday night." James scooted her chair back, ignoring her protests as he swept her up in his arms and carried her to one of the couches by the fire.

"Stop! James!" she protested, squirming in his arms. "James! Put me d-"

Deciding enough was enough, James bent down and silenced her the best way he could – with his lips. Shocked green eyes met amused hazel and Lily was left gaping as he sat down on the couch and pulled her against him.

"Wouldn't want you falling asleep on our date tomorrow, now do we," he murmured against her hair.

A blush stole over her cheeks as a reluctant smile curled on her lips.

"You prick," she mumbled without much heat. Then she turned on her side, making herself comfortable against his chest and closed her eyes. She was asleep in seconds.

'Who needs hot chocolate,' was the last thought floating through James' head as he, too, drifted off to sleep, lulled by the warm fire and the warmer girl nestled by his side.

* * *

Ah. Don't we all secretly wish that would happen to us? Hope you liked it, and please press the pretty button titled 'review'


	4. Staring

Hola! Another chapter!! wh00t. I apologise for the lateness; lack of inspiration and lazyness took their toll. But here it is: the date. Or part of it, anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

Saturday afternoon found Lily and James walking along the main street of Hogsmeade together. The fact that they were doing so without screaming, hurling objects or causing bodily harm to each other drew a few speculating – and surprised – glances from fellow students.

"People are staring," Lily muttered from the side of her mouth. James chuckled.

"Why it should bother you, my dear Lily, I do not know," he replied. "They stared far more openly – with jaws reaching the floor – two weeks ago, when you hurled all those books at my head. You didn't seem to mind then."

Stopping, Lily turned to give him a glare.

"You deserved that –" she began, only to be interrupted.

"Regardless," James barreled on. "You were the target of more stares at the time than you are forced to suffer here. Why would these little glances bother you more than outright, open gaping?"

"That's just it!" Lily exclaimed. "Open stared I can deal with. These little peeks and glimpses unnerve me! It's like they're waiting for a bomb to go off – which makes me uneasy, too!"

Pursing his lips, James tried not to let his amusement show.

"Well then, Lily, we'll just have to set their minds at ease, won't we?" He told her soberly. "Give them the explosion they've been waiting for . . ." he continued, inclining his head towards her. Twin flags of color appeared on Lily's cheeks as she saw his face coming closer. Nervously, she wet her lips and allowed her eyes to flutter closed, waiting for his lips to touch hers.

SMACK!

Lily kept her eyes closed a few moments longer, frozen in shock. Her nose was dripping with snow, as were her cheeks and eyelashes. Slowly, she opened her eyes, swiping at her face in astonishment. She looked up and barely glimpsed James rounding a corner, laughter floating back to her. Fire kindled in her eyes as realization set in.

"JAMES!!" she unleashed in a bloodcurdling scream, taking off after him. "Get back here, you…" her voice trailed off as she, too, rounded the corner.

The Hogwarts students all released a sigh of relief. Lily and James were back to screaming and hurling objects – if snowballs counted. Bodily harm was sure to follow, if Lily's face was anything to go by. All was right with the world again.

* * *

Haha! That was fun to write...didn't quite know where it was going in the beginning, but I think it turned out okay. As always, I will be infinitely grateful for any reviews...hint hint


	5. White Lie

Ah... It's been a while. No inspiration, no time, no real excuses... Very very sorry! Just didn't really have the motivation to write anything for a while. Fortunately, studying for exams inspired me for a new chapter! Hope you like it!

* * *

"Ugh." The muffled sound escaped from the human pile of desperation crumpled against the table.

"Lily," it pleaded, making a last, desperate attempt at salvation, "Help m –"

"No." The short rebuke sounded from behind a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"But. It's. So. Looong," the heap tried again, raising its head from beneath a mass of parchment and books. It turned its hazel eyes towards the nearby armchair, attempting to persuade its occupant with a soulful look.

Not even an abrupt reply made it past the paper this time. James sighed mournfully and turned back to his essay.

"I'll never finish in time without your help, Lily. This thing is due tomorrow and has to be twenty-five goddamn inches long! Flitwick is trying to bury us alive with homework! It's a conspiracy, I tell you!"

The paper lowered, revealing a pair of intense green eyes below expressive red eyebrows – one of which was currently angled upward at a disbelieving slant.

"It's true! He plans on killing half of us off, leaving only the best students to excel in the exams, thus boosting the overall grades of the school and enticing other students to –"

"Or," Lily interrupted, "Professor Flitwick could be assigning us an adequate amount of homework whereby he hopes to encourage his students to get off their lazy asses, study, and all achieve passing grades on their NEWTS."

"…well, you just sucked all the fun out of a nice long rant. Really, though, you should come over here and help you boyfriend pass charms. It would ultimately be for your benefit, really. Going out with someone who flunked his last year of school while you yourself are out in the world, bearing the financial burden in the relationship…it might become a little embarrassing after a while," he pointed out, twirling his quill through his fingers.

The second eyebrow winged up to join the first before the _Daily Prophet_ rose up once more to cover Lily's face. James pouted but returned to his work, digging through the layers of parchment for his inkpot.

"When did _you_ do this essay, anyway," he grumbled, sending a book hurtling towards to floor as he searched.

"Friday," came the prim response.

James stopped his paused in for ink and smiled, remembering the events of Friday night. Then the grimace returned as his eyes flicked back to the mess on the table.

"Lily," he whined, desperation pitching his voice at extra-annoying. "_Pleeeeaaassseee_ –"

"All right!" Lily exclaimed, throwing down the _Prophet_ and stalking over to his table. "What do you need help with?" she demanded.

"Just sit down and read over what I've got. Then perhaps a few pointers on how to continue…" he suggested, gesturing to his lap while holding out a few pieces of parchment.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down on the edge of James' knees, taking the parchment from his hand. A few minutes later, she laid the pieces down in the table and took out her wand to measure the length. She threw an accusing look over her shoulder. He simply blinked innocently, the beginnings of a smile playing around his mouth.

"You already have twenty-seven inches."

The smile grew. She fought responding with one of her own.

"So you don't need me."

It was James' turn to send his eyebrows winging up.

"Au contraire, Lily. I would say I need you quite a bit."

Her eyes narrowed.

"You just wanted me to sit in you lap."

The smile widened even further, threatening to spill over into a full-fledged grin.

"Yes."

"You're despicable," she declared, but made no effort to leave her position.

"Very," he agreed, pulling her back against his chest. Settling her head against his shoulder, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" he asked, his breath stirring the little hairs in her neck. She shivered.

"I spent the entire walk back to the castle picking out snow from places you'd think it would just melt," she managed, her voice slightly strained.

His low laughter joined the buzz of conversation in the common room.

"So you had fun," he stated, curling his hand around her cheek and turning her head to face his. Her eyes drifted closed as his lips descended on hers.

Her enthusiastic response assured him she had.

* * *

If you liked it, do review. If you didn't, you can tell me why in a review as well :) Do keep it to constructive criticism, though - mindless raves of how awful this is doesn't really help me make it better.


	6. Contemplation

*Legasp* A new chapter! And...it didn't take four months! I know, shocking. Just felt inspired (don't know if this'll last) so I wrote a (very) short next installment. Hope you enjoy! Thank you all SOOOO VERY much, those who reviewed so far. It makes me feel all warm ad fuzzy inside :3 And makes my head swell to twice its size , but that's ok, once in a while ;)

* * *

'Of all the people in all the world,' she thought to herself, staring down at his sleeping face.

It looked so strangely…innocent. His eyes weren't alight with mischief or laughter, and the line of his mouth was smooth – not curved at one end, hinting at hair-brained plots and pranks to come.

It made her feel vaguely uncomfortable. He wasn't _supposed_ to be innocent. Her own mouth curved into a smile at the thought.

Who would have thought she'd end up with James Potter one day? Should one listen to Potter – and an alarming amount of people seemed to – one would think he knew it was coming all along. As if all her put-downs, denials and furious rejections over the past six years were mere rehearsals, and the scene would repeat itself over and over until she got it right; until she accepted him.

'He might have a point,' she mused. Over the course of the last few years, Potter had never strayed far from her mind. His constant endeavor to find new and inventive ways by which he could annoy her or infuriate her made sure of that. Perhaps his continued presence in her head had driven her, somehow, to crave his presence _outside_ her head as well.

She reached out and brushed a strand of his hair from his cheek.

'Still,' she continued, 'I never really thought I'd end up giving in one day. I mean…it's _Potter_.'

Potter; the bane of her existence. With his constantly windblown hair, his complete disregard for school rules, his absurd obsession with the hilarious…

He was the complete antithesis of herself – for the love of Merlin, he had made her go on date with the _giant squid_!

And yet she was falling in love. With him.

Lily gazed at his sleeping face a while longer, a gentle smile on her face.

Of all the people in all the world…she was glad it was him.

And she would very carefully explain just how glad she was, just how deep her feelings ran, when he woke up to find she'd used his face as a doodling pad. A doodling pad for her permanent marker.

The smile on her face turned evil.

"Six year's worth of pranks, James dear," she whispered softly, tweaking his mustache with a dab of her marker. "Prepare yourself…"

* * *

Et voila. Hope you enjoyed :) As usual, a review is much appreciated.


End file.
